


We Are Going to Meet Again (Stinger X Femme! Reader)

by Kurokine



Series: Transformers One-shots [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: And he's really overprotective with you, Cybertronian! Reader, Dino is mentioned, F/M, Sides and Sunny too, You're Bee's best friend, You're a sister to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokine/pseuds/Kurokine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a cybertronian, a femme. You're Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's young sister and Bumblebee and Dino's best friend, but you loved Dino, the red and italian mech had stole your Spark and never gave it back, but when he died, he gave your Spark back, but he gave it broken and shattered.<br/>Now, you're invading KSI along with Bumblebee and your two new allies, Cade Yeager and Shane Dyson, and when you saw the reddish mech made by KSI, Stinger, he caught your attention for some unknown reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Going to Meet Again (Stinger X Femme! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is Skywave, I just made a Pseud, called Sшєєт CγвєяDяαgσи. I don't know why I made a Pseud, maybe I was just too curious.  
> So, this was a request for Kuro loves Tokyo Ghoul from Quotev.  
> And I know, Stinger can not speak, but well, for the safety of this one-shot, he can speak.  
> Enjoy!

"Calm down, calm down..." Shane muttered to himself as he moved his fake ID badge with his hands trembling, and with black glasses on.  
  
You were behind Bumblebee's vehicle mode, that was a black and yellow 1976 Camaro, you were in your vehicle mode, that was a (F/C) and (S/F/C) McLaren P1, inside you, was the hologram of your holoform, a woman with 25 years old, she has (H/L) (H/C) hair, angelic (Blue/Green) eyes, and she was wearing a cloth that reminded your armor. She had a fake ID badge too. You, Bumblebee and the two humans was going inside KSI.  
  
"You know at a time like this, the idea is to keep cool, not look cool, so why don't you loses the glasses?" You heard Cade saying with your radio, and you could tell Shane took off his black glasses. "A month ago, in the night, I heard some noises in my house, was that you?"  
  
Seeing that the conversation was a bit personal to the humans you began to think of other things, much of your thoughts was two mechs very important to you, Dino and Sideswipe.  
  
Dino was your best friend, and he was the mech you loved, you know him a long time, human years before Cybertron was destroyed. You came to Earth before Dino, you and Bumblebee were the only ones sent to search for Sam Witwicky. And you've been on Earth since then. But when you reunited with Dino, the first thing you did was hug him. Since then, you were inseparable. But the last time you saw him was after the Chicago War. Of course, it affected you very much and you asked yourself if you could love another mech as much you loved Dino.  
  
Sideswipe, your annoying but protective brother, and as with Dino, you were inseparable with Sideswipe, you always teased him saying that you were faster than him, which wasn't a lie. And when Optimus said that humans killed Sideswipe, this worsened your condition, you lost the two most important mechs of your life.  
  
Thinking about Sideswipe, remembered you about Sunstreak, your other annoying but protective brother, it's a long time you haven't seen him, you even don't remember the last time you saw him and you doubt he's still alive. You kept thinking about the three mechs, while the hologram of your holoform removed the colored tape that was at the center of the steering wheel, revealing the symbol of the Autobots, and you did the hologram of your holoform stroke the symbol with the thumb. And that made your engine to purr slightly.  
  
_"Ame)— (Name)!"_  When you heard someone calling you in your radio, you deduced it was Bumblebee.  
  
"Yes...?" You asked, as your holoform stopped to stroke your symbol and hide it with the black colored tape again.  
  
_"Are you okay?—You were quiet—More than normal!"_  Bumblebee asked, with the help of the radio stations.  
  
"I was just... Thinking about  _them_." Bumblebee is your best friend, so he knows you were thinking about the three mechs.  
  
Once you and Bumblebee was let into the facility, you two drove into a large room, and the first thing you saw was a large reddish transformer and beside it, was a reddish Pagani Huayra.  
  
"Now that's a badass robot!" Shane said as he looked at the large robot. "It looks like you, Bee." He said, while Cade exited the Camaro.  
  
"You know Shane, I would love if you stop insulting my best friend." You said, anger filled your voice, as you deactivated your hologram and Bumblebee accelerates his engine, agreeing with what you said.  
  
"Sorry." After that, Bumblebee slammed his steering wheel into Shane's face, making him clutch his nose.  
  
Cade closed the passenger's door and looked at Shane. “That’s what you get for being a wise-ass!” Bumblebee opened his door, and Shane tumbled out, coughing.   
  
A woman with long brown hair showed up on a screen. “Introducing, Stinger; Inspired by Bumblebee, but better in every way.”  
  
And after that, the only thing that you could see, was a pissed off Bumblebee spinning in circles, filling the room with diesel smoke, he was marking the floor with his tires, and Shane and Cade tried to stop Bumblebee. And Bumblebee stopped when a man walked into the room, towards Cade and Shane.  
  
“Hey, you, grease monkeys!” A bald man with black glasses approached you and the other with a hurried step. "What's going on here, huh? What's with this vintage crap?" He asked, while pointing at Bumblebee. “We’re not scanning collector car junk!”   
  
You growled slightly as the man insulted Bumblebee. "We're not scanning collector car junk. What do you think it is that we make here?" He asked to Cade, leaning closer to him. "We make poetry, we are poets!"  
  
When the man turned around, he saw your vehicle mode, and he walked closer to you. "Now this, is art, this is the real poetry!" He said, as he ran a hand over your vehicle mode, and you had to use all your strength to hold a shiver back. "It looks like a she, hm?" He whispered.  
  
You sighed in relief mentally as the bald man walked back to Shane and Cade to talk with them. And when he and his group walked out of the room, and Cade walked out of the room too, you and Bumblebee transformed in your bipedal mode, you ignored Shane trying to make Bee turn back into his vehicle mode, and you looked at where the man touched you, and when you saw finger prints in your paintjob, you shivered.  
  
You looked at Stinger with your (Blue/green) optics, and something in him caught your attention, but you didn't know what was it.  
  
"Shane." You called the human, and he looked at you. "I'm going to drive back to the Autobots, good luck with Bumblebee. You're gonna need it."  
  
You transformed in your vehicle mode, as you activated the hologram of your holoform in your driver's seat, and when you started to drive out of the room, you could hear Shane yelling  _'You can't leave me alone with him!'_  and a  _'Shut the fuck up!'_  from Bumblebee as you leaved KSI.  
 

**~Time Skip~**

  
You were driving the more fast you could to KSI, along with Crosshairs, Drift, Hound, Bumblebee and Optimus Prime. And when you came to the front of the glass building, with you battle partner and best friend, Bumblebee, you two jumped into the entrance of the building, breaking the glass, and you two transformed in your bipedal modes in the air, Bumblebee was with his battle mask, and you too, but you battle mask covered only your mouth plate, like Optimus'. Drift and Bumblebee went to rescue Cade, and you walked back to where Stinger was. You shooted some humans down with your blasters.  
  
And when you found Stinger, you walked until you stop in front of him.  
  
"There's something in you that caught my attention and that interests me. For some reason, I know that you're not being controlled by those humans..." You paused and you approached him, looking at his mask. "You are really an interesting creature, Stinger. It's a shame that you're not at the Autobots' side."  
  
" _(NAME)!_ " You heard someone calling your name, and when you looked behind you, you saw Bumblebee looking at you with worried optics. When Bumblebee saw who was in front of you, his worried look turned in another with anger. " _Let's go—(Name)—This place is too dangerous!_ "  
  
You sighed. "Here we go with the overprotective again." You murmured to yourself, and you chuckled remind about Sideswipe and Sunstreak, since you were their younger sister, they were always so protective with you.  
  
You and Bumblebee exited the room where Stinger was, but before you exit the room, you looked back at the robot and you whispered a  _'We will meet again.'_  and you exited with Bumblebee.  
  
After you transformed in your vehicle mode, and you started to drive away from KSI. While this, Stinger moved his head to look where you were. And a unknown male voice came from the reddish transformer.  
 

_**"Yes, we are going to meet again... (Name)."** _


End file.
